Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a machine tool equipped with a spindle for rotatably driving a work and a tool rest having a plurality of edged tools, and more specifically relates to an improvement of the arrangement structure of the spindle and the tool rest capable of easily performing an exchanging operation, etc., of the tool of the tool rest or the entire tool rest.
Description of the Related Art
The following description of related art sets forth the inventors' knowledge of related art and certain problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
As a machine tool of this type, conventionally, there exists a small-scale lathe as disclosed by, for example, Japanese patent publication No. 4741351. In this conventional lathe, the spindle is arranged horizontally with the work gripping portion (chuck) facing the operator side, and the tool rest is arranged on an upper side or a lower side of the spindle with the tools facing the operator side. That is, in this conventional lathe, the tool rest is arranged on the same side as the spindle.
However, in the conventional small-scale lathe described in the aforementioned publication, the tool rest is arranged on the spindle side and therefore the tools mounted on the tool rest are arranged at a far position from the operator. Therefore, there are such problems that the exchanging operation of the tools is difficult and that when attaching/detaching the entire tool rest, the attaching/detaching operation is difficult since the spindle disturbs the operation.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. For example, certain features of the preferred described embodiments of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages and/or providing certain advantages, such as, e.g., disadvantages and/or advantages discussed herein, while retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.